Dark to Light
by EmmettCullensSexyLover
Summary: One horrible night haunts Ms. Swan but brings her face to face with her potential savior. Contains dark themes. Violence. BxE.
1. Chapter 1

***This story contains dark themes. If you cannot handle such things please do not read this.**

**-Character copyrights reserved to Stephanie Meyer**

* * *

The hungered look in his eyes made my blood run cold and my heart stop. His steady eyes swept over the length of me, a hunter stalking his prey. I wanted to run, to escape my vicious captor, however my feet were all but rooted to were I stood. I had attempted to cry out but my voice wouldn't work through my panic.

He sauntered toward me in slow measured steps, looking momentarily like a lover rather than the vile person I knew he was. I thought about what he told me when we drove here, recalled all the horrible things he said he'd do. I saw the sly smirk on his face as the tears began to roll down my cheeks and it made me even more afraid of what was to come.

Within mere seconds he was next to me, circling me, and trailing his fingers over any exposed flesh he found making my skin crawl. I pulled through my panic and shrieked as I tried to run away from him, getting only a few feet away before I felt him fist my hair and pull me back to him. He growled something in my ear before throwing me to the ground, my head bouncing off the concrete floor. My vision blurred and my ears rang, my limbs felt to heavy to lift.

I felt him lower himself over me, his rough hands stripping me of my clothing, and only then did I realize he was already undressed. It was then that he began to violate my body, using me as nothing more than a receptacle for his own pleasure. His breath was hot and damp on my cheek, his nails bit into my flesh and all I could do was whimper as I was filled with disgust and pain.

Time almost seemed to slow as it continued. Seconds turning to minutes, followed by hours, and I was sure it wouldn't be over anytime soon. But just as I resolved myself to thinking that I heard a loud bang followed by the sounds of footsteps entering the room. Suddenly I didn't feel the monsters weight on me anymore. A mans voice cut through the rest of the buzz in the room, issuing commands as rushed through the room. I felt the man lift me, cradling me to his chest as took me from the room.

As soon as we cleared the building a blanket was thrown atop my naked, shivering body. Sirens blarred all around and more people now surrounded me and my savior. I was placed on something flat and cool and loaded into the back of a vehicle I then recognized as an ambulance. The man who carried me out climbed in behind me, speaking briefly to the paramedics before turning his focus back on me.

"Ms. Swan, my name is Jasper Hale. Everything will be alright now."

Those were the last words I heard before everything went black.

* * *

**-Sorry for the long wait on anything new, been aweful busy. I know this isn't my usual stuff but i thought this would make for a good story. I promise this is the last of any of those details you'll hear in the story and i tried to keep it as clean as i could. **

**Dont forget to review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 of Dark to Light is finally up! Hope you all enjoy it.**

**-Contains dark themes. Please proceed reading with caution. **

**-Character Copyrights reserved to Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

My mind seemed a bit hazy as I began to come to again. I heard beeping sound close by as well as a very faint drip, however the thing that made me curious was the murmers of soft voices coming from a short distance away. I couldn't make out what they were saying but they seemed to have a touch of concern in their tone.

Where exactly was I anyway? And why couldn't I remember anything?

I tried to think back on the very last thing that I did. Or whom I had been with, but I was drawing a complete blank. I opened my eyes, but it was dark. not dark enough to where I couldn't see but still dark enough. The room was fairly plain, the main feature was that of a blocky television mounted on the wall straight ahead of me. Looking to my right I noticed a stand with some sort of sack hanging off of it.

On instinct I looked in the crook of my elbow and sure enough there was a thin tube protruding from my skin. Well there is that mystery solved I'm in the hospital. Now why am I here is the more pressing question at hand. As if on cue the door open and the light flicked on over head, momentarily blinding me.

"You're awake," a voice said.

I looked up and saw the most gorgeaous looking man I had ever seen in my life. Tall, muscular build, but not overly so that it looked unnatural. His hair was unkempt and a reddish brown color, and his skin was a creamy white that altogether looked very pleasing.

What amazed me the most was that he appeared alot younger than any other doctor I had seen around this place. I wondered if he was fresh out of college.

"How are you feeling?"

I realized then I had just been staring at him without even bothering to say one word to him.

"I feel fine. May I ask why I'm here?" I asked politely.

He stopped writing on his clip board and peered at me quizically as though I had just spoken a foreign language. His eyes, I noticed were a vibrant green, had a note of concern in them, though i had no idea why. The silence was long, or at least it was to me, and heavy with the truth that seemed to pain him to attempt to speak it. I cleared my throat as I waited for his reply.

The quiet continued for a few more minutes before he finally broke it with a heavy sigh and came to sit down on the foot of my bed.

"Ms. Swan, what is the last thing you remember?"

"I was walking home from work. I was eager to get home 'cause I wanted a nice hot bubble bath, it was a long day at work," I said as a matter of factly.

He nodded, urging me to continue. Sighing heavily I continued.

"I got home and was looking for my keys in my purse and was having a problem finding them...thats all I remember..."

I trailed off. My eyebrows pulled together as I struggled to think what I did after that. I must have gone inside, I dont recall being anywhere else. But why don't I remember. I racked my brain trying to recall some detail but I was coming up blank, just like earlier when I tried to recall what had happened.

The doctor watched me cautiously as if waiting for a light to go on. Did he know? And if he did why didn't he just tell me considering i was having some issues remembering. God this was frustrating. I moved to sit up more and for the first time since I had woken up I felt pain.

I reached up and grabbed the back of my head which throbbed some. Now I was worried, had i fallen and hit my head on something. I knew I was rather clumsy but i've never landed myself in the hospital from tripping before.

"Ms. Swan..." the doctor said hesitantly. "I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this but...you were raped. You've been unconscience for 2 days."

The flood gates opened at that point and it all came rushing back. All the pain and humiliation that the monster inflicted on me.

I started screaming.

* * *

**A/N: Well there you have it. Bella repressed the awful memory because of the trauma inflicted on her. She has now met her Doctor. Who knows where this is going. Oh wait I do! lol. Anyways, being that I'll have more time to myself this summer i'm hoping to accomplish more stories, more chapter, ect. Thank you for reading, hope you will enjoy where this goes. **

**Don't forget to review!**


End file.
